


Private Showing

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Smutlets, F/F, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise likes to watch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Showing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> When I started my chart for 50_smutlets, I made a list of pairings (and trios) that I wanted to attempt with my Blaise, and then I made a “dedicated to” list next to that list. Because so many of those pairings were influenced by people I adore. Mostly RP buddies. This one was one of the most obvious to me. Ragdoll is the one that got me even thinking about Blaise/Padma, and I love the way she wrote them in one of her pieces. So this is for you, Jan. I hope you like it. :)

They were beautiful to watch. Of course, every boy in school could agree with that. Though as far as Blaise knew, he was the only one who got to see them like _this_.

The first time he’d seen them together, had been at the very beginning of the year. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws had been coming out of Charms, and the Gryffindors had passed by on their way from Umbridge’s class.

Obviously, it had been a bad class, as it had taken nothing at all from Malfoy to get Potter snapping at him. Everyone was too distracted by their normal snarling argument to see anything else, but Blaise had been standing right next to Padma, and so he had seen the unspoken communication between the two sisters. So, when the rest of his house had peeled away from the crowd, a skulking, scowling mass, Blaise had held back, and followed the two sisters instead.

A few floors up from the classroom, the sisters had slipped behind a tapestry together, and Blaise had done the same, after giving the sisters a few minutes so that they wouldn’t see him following. He had made his way down the dark hallway the tapestry had covered, which had ended in an open door. He’d cast a quick disillusionment charm on himself, then slid past the door so as not to disturb it and warn the two sisters of his presence.

He wasn’t too sure what he’d originally expected, but it most definitely hadn’t been the vision of the two sisters, already nude and entwined on the rug, kissing each other passionately, twenty long, slim fingers exploring every inch of their pale golden skin, a few shades lighter than his own. The two girls were indistinguishable from each other, but it didn’t matter to Blaise. It was simply too good a show to pass up.

He watched as each girl set out to cover every inch of her sister’s skin with kisses and caresses. Pink tongues traced flushed skin and hands came up to cup and squeeze the most perfect breasts he’d ever seen in his life, making him throb just a bit, and forcing him to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning.

Then, there was a shift of hips, and a hand sliding between thighs, and though Blaise couldn’t see exactly what was going on between the tangled limbs, the gasp from one twin as she threw her head back when her sister’s fingers slid into her were more than enough to tell him just what had happened. He began to rub at his cock through his trousers, watching as first one girl, then the other came, before climaxing himself, and he knew without a doubt, he’d definitely be back for more.

They didn’t have a regular schedule, but Blaise became a expert in deciphering the looks between Padma and Parvati. He also learned every shortcut that would take him to their room before they arrived. It was his own private show, and he would never even consider sharing it with anyone else.

Now, watching them as he stroked himself, he wondered how he would manage the summer without this. Golden curves, ebony hair, soft sighs, and long slender fingers were all that filled his dreams at night, but the only time he truly felt sated was after he’d climaxed watching them.

Two sighs filled the room, and the two girls relaxed against each other for a moment before they moved apart and began to dress. Blaise waited until they’d left before stroking himself, groaning softly into the empty space.

No, the idea of going without was inconceivable. Something would have to be done, he decided before he left the room. They would be his. Whatever it took.


End file.
